


Rainbow Six Wars Battlefront

by mirrorworldangel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, M/M, a Star Wars battle event no one asked for, a personal Happy Birthday gift to me!!!, that somehow starts a bit disasterous, yay!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorworldangel/pseuds/mirrorworldangel
Summary: The very event that everybody wished for...
Relationships: Elias "Blitz" Kötz/Gilles "Montagne" Touré, Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Julien "Rook" Nizan, Mark "Mute" Chandar/Chul Kyung "Vigil" Hwa, Taina "Caveira" Pereira/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is still incomplete, but I just can't help but to reveal it a bit to all of you. I am planning to post it on the official date. Hope I managed to do it!!!

The story begins with a video camera being set up. After a few fumbles on the camera’s position, the video reveals the face of Harishva "Harry" Paday, the current Six of team Rainbow Six. Readjusting his position and his appearance, Harry then immediately gave a sharp cough to himself as he began his speech.

_ “ 7th of May, 2020, 3.35pm. _

_ This is Harry Paday, or as most people would call me “Six”; though in my opinion that title should always belong to Aurelia. I am here today _

_ Now these interviews will be recorded and stored away as performance assessments on the strategies and decisions made throughout this event. And there is no other event that can bring excitement to any other level other than April Fools day; a Star Wars battle event. _

_ But my viewers, what you are about to see and hear is an event that I will never forget, for the team’s preparation is every fanboys’ greatest daydreams of all time.” _

\-----------------------

**_1st of April, 2020, 2.35 pm._ **

**_1 month ago…_ **

Everybody gathered in the already cramped Lounge room, with a whole lot of seats already taken causing several people either had to stand, sit on tables or on their significant other’s laps. Smoke, who was too tired from the arduous morning training he had gone through and too lazy to get himself a seat, opted to lie flat on the ground with a pillow underneath his head. 

Bandit and Mozzie are currently having a toilet paper ball fight among each other, not caring whether the missed shots had hit other people until Caveira let out a menacing growl at the duo causing them both to freeze and halt their skirmish fight. Valkyrie and Gridlock are having an arm wrestling match, earning a certain amount of audiences surrounding them. Rook is bottle feeding a week old orphan puppy swaddled in a warm hand-knitted wool blanket as he sits on the ground. And by his side, sitting on one of the cushioned chairs is Doc with a basketful of puppies on his lap, both of his legs shaking in an attempt to rock the pups to sleep. 

Echo and Dokkaebi are deeply focused in their Nintendo switch, pushing each other by the elbows. Vigil, as always, stood by the furthest corners of the room, listening to his earphones in silence as he watched over everything. Lesion, who came late into the meeting, and not taking any chance to skip lunch, is slurping a bowl of samyang instant noodles stolen from Dokkaebi’s stash. Maestro is cooing at the puppies with baby talks alongside Alibi, Mira and Maverick while the newer operators like Kali, Wamai, Iana and Oryx are doing their own respective things by themselves.

Everybody immediately kept quiet when the three head figures of the team entered the room in unison; Thatcher with a mug filled with coffee in one of his hands, Harry with both of his hands behind his back and Kaid with both of his arms folded to his chest.

Harry then proceeds to begin with a brief announcement. “Alright, this will not take very long so I will go straight to the point; as for today we will be preparing ourselves for another battlefield event,” and that caused everybody to groan and boo out loudly, even making Bandit throw a crumpled toilet paper on them. 

“No more…” Smoke groaned from his place.

“Do not fret, Mr Porter. This is no ordinary event…” Harry said, earning a few interested eyes from the crowd.

Harry eyed at the two senior operators by his side. “ Because we are having the event on May 4th,” he said.

“May 4th?”they mouthed, staring at each other in question.  _ Is he serious? It can’t be right? _

And out of the blue Blackbeard stood up from his seat, with both of his hands clapping together in unison. His loud booming laughs echoed through the silence of the room. Now everybody is staring at them man keenly, waiting for a response.

“Ha ha, very funny Harry. As if we’re gonna have a battlefield event on Star Wars day. Great joke,by the way,” Blackbeard said, fingers gun-pointing at Harry. 

“I am not joking here, Mr Jenson. I assure you I am speaking of the truth,” he replied calmly.

Blackbeard froze his movements, eyes wide in surprise.

“You’re not bullshitting us, are you Harry?” he asks, his voice once filled with confidence slowly faltering.

All Harry did was raise a hand, holding on a piece of paper. The piece of paper reveals to be an official notice of the higher officers and Blackbeard immediately snatches the paper off his hands to take a closer inspection. Behind him the rest began to huddle up to catch a glimpse of the notice itself. 

For the whole 3 minutes of reading, everything was filled with silence. And then....

Thunderous cheers from the crowds begin to erupt; everybody jumps out to the air with delight, joy and excited glee. Lion went down on his knees, thanking God for the blessed news alongside Maestro. Bandit and Mozzie celebrated by tearing up the pieces of toilet paper and throwing it around like confetti. The FBI squad threw their hats up to the air, and then they began to football huddle each other, chanting “Star Wars, Star Wars!!” again and again. This has attracted several others into joining the huddle, forming a massive human circle.

Everyone was chanting like crazy until the puppy began to whine, startled from all of the commotion around it. Immediately Rook quickly left the room in a hurry, gently shushing the frightened puppy to calm it down. Following behind the worrying French man was Doc, the half empty bottle of milk and the basket already in his hands and his pace fast knowing that if a puppy is whining then the other pups will follow as well. 

_ I’m sorry, so sorry _ , Rook repeatedly mouthed at the crowd, before disappearing to the corners of the hallways. _ For a pair that is recently married for 6 months, they’re handling parenting very well _ , everybody thought.

“Seriously, you’re telling us about this now!!? I could have brought out my Princess Leia wig from the storage back in the US,” Thermite whined, trying to change the subject.

“And how exactly do you  _ literally _ own a Princess Leia wig?” Ash incredulously asked, an eyebrow raised in question at her squadmate. “You don’t seem to look like a Princess Leia cosplayer to me,” Pulse joked, earning several laughs from the group.

“Don’t ask; don’t tell;” he hissed, clutching to his pillow tightly to his chest. “Besides, it used to be my sister’s…” he mumbled silently.

Kaid then let out a deep cough, silenting everyone from their chatter to focus back on the speech. Harry then continued, “ As for the plannings we have created a few rules to be made and obeyed throughout the battlefield. And as starting from today all training regimes are now meant to adapt yourselves to the arenas and obstacle courses we have designed. Now then, ladies and gentlemen…”

“Are you all now ready for the rules?”


	2. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now here are the rules of the tournament, but with a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the following chapters there will be some paragraphs that are in Italic, that's because I am trying to go for the POV that is similar to the interview scenes for The Program tournament video. So each paragraph has a different interview scene, so let's say for example Harry is interviewing Doc, then the next paragraph line is spoken by Jager, who is interviewed at a later time, but the video is edited. This is a note to make it clear up any future confusions.

_**1st of April, 2020, 2.35 pm.** _

“Here are the rules: there will only be two teams; the Jedi and the Sith; doesn’t matter if you are a Defender nor an Attacker, you will either be one of those two groups. Two, your only weapons are your own lightsaber and two pistols, but it won’t kill you; it’ll simply shock and stun you and you’re out of the tournament. Three, all of you are wearing a vest that is not only meant for the three of us to measure the number of operators left in the battlefield, but also to indicate the state of your health,” said Harry, showing Thatcher pushing a wheeled chest dummy strapped with a semi-padded vest with silver wirings connected to the front and back paddings.

“You see that wristwatch?” Harry asked, pointing at said object that Kaid is currently showing to the crowd. “That’s your allegiance indicator. The watch glows blue if you are in the Jedi team, and red if you are in the Sith team. If you want to turn your targeted opponent to your side, you will have to scan their wrist watches, if they willingly allow you to. However, each team can ONLY turn about 5 to 7 people. If you intend to turn more than the initial number allowed, there will only be three options: kill your own to cull the herd, let them die in the battlefield, or let the vest do the work for you,” he continued, waving a small remote control that is the size of his palm.

And with a push of a button, the vest began to emit electricity, its tiny lightning visuals could be seen surrounding the vest. 

\-----------------------

_“Kill!!? This is inhumane!!” Doc yelled, hitting his thigh with his own fists. “Humanitarian ideas don't apply when it comes to the Siths,” Finka replied, sitting next to him. “And whose idea is it to eliminate foes using electrocution?” he added, asking out loud as he faced the camera in disdain. “At least we do not have a real lightsaber,” she then retorted back, but then she crossed her arms and thought out loud. “Though...I wonder which among us all has an electrocution kink?” she asked, causing the other medic to look at her in disbelief._

\-----------------------

_“It was me. The electric shock was my idea,” said Jager, the lone interviewee sitting casually in the wide empty room. “Though...I should warn Dom to reduce the electrical watts to 150,” he then mumbled worriedly, scratching his chin in a deep thought._

\-----------------------

Though, that ended up causing both the vest and the chest dummy burn up together. Everybody began to screech in panic, but not for long as Kaid just simply brought out a fire extinguisher from nowhere and killed the flames itself, but that did not leave a grumpy Thatcher and a slightly panicked Harry out from the range of the extinguisher foam.

“Umm...as you all can see here, the vest is still in Beta phase, so there is still enough time for all of you to prepare for the event,” he said with a meekly laugh, pushing off some foam residues off his body. But not noticing at the slightly frozen horrified looks of the operators in front of him.

“Now then, let’s get you all sorted!” Harry exclaimed, clapping his hands in excitement.

\-----------------------

_The final video for this chapter shows a tired Blackbeard,his body hunched to face the ground with a can of beer in his hands.“Throughout my years working for this team, I have never been more excited and afraid of what was about to happen for my life,” he said, taking a sip from the can without facing the camera._

_“There are times I question whether Harry wants to test our teamwork or whether he has a sense of human ethical sense in that brain of his,” he added, taking another long sip from his canned beer._

_“I have a feeling...that what Harry had made us agree on stupidly is about to start a civil war.” Then taking a deep breath, Blackbeard then gave himself a long stretch, cracking a few joints off from his back without spilling any beer, and then faced the camera with a grim, determined look._

_“If I live and get stuck critically in a hospital bed, tell my wife and son I love them and Mark, you better take good care of my child Chul Kyung or else I am haunting your ass!!!” he finally added, pointing menacingly to the camera, before lifting up his canned beer to the camera. “Cheers,” he says, and finishes up the entire beer in one full gulp before crushing the empty tin by the head and giving out a roar to the viewers._

\-----------------------

_“We shouldn’t have given the rest of the engineers a free reign on the planning,” Thatcher groaned, massaging his temples with a defeated forlorn look. “Too late for that you little whiny bitch!” Kaid scoffed, who is sitting next to the senior British man nursing his headaches away with a glass of milk tea spiked in bourbon._


	3. Team Divisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for the team divisions....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the late posts. I've been tackling my assignments deadline and all of the changes I had to adapt from the pandemic so bear with me I will try to finish up this story as fast as I could because on May I had to face my finals online.

**_1st of April, 2020, 2.48 pm._ **

“As agreed with our team planners, division of the group is based on a….” Harry drawled out, reaching something from his behind. To reveal a metallic box.

“...a lucky draw!”

Silence. And then…

“Are you shitting me!!?” Lion yelled from afar.

Everybody began to stand up from their seats, screaming and ranting out loud their discontent over such ‘mediocre’ technique.

\-----------------------

_ “For a very advanced team, I expected a better form of election,” Twitch grumbled like a child that is denied from its candy. _

_ “Would you rather face the fate given by the Wheel of Chaos?” Mira asked, eyeing at the woman beside her challengingly. _

_ Twitch froze. Rigid. Her face becomes pale, her lips, sullen and her body starts to shake. Whatever horror she has faced in the past, she’s not willing to tell it. _

_ Mira gave a look at the traumatised woman in question, then slowly waved a hand upon her face. No response. _

_ “Is Miss Pichon going to be alright?” Harry asked from behind the camera. _

_ “Oh she is...I think,” said Mira, and then after a minute of staring at the French lady... _

_ “TAINA!!! WE GOT THAT PROBLEM AGAIN!!!”  _

\-----------------------

Thatcher gave out a deep sigh and proceeded to pinch his eyebrows. He then took out a mini gong from behind and proceeded to hit it many times, his voice becoming louder and louder until it deafened the other voices.

“Order! Order! ORDER!! SETTLE DOWN CHILDREN!!!” he yelled.

The riot simmered, but there were still some grumblings from the group. 

“It’s either this or spin the Wheel of Chaos!” Thatcher then warned the group, using the gong stick to point at ‘the door’. 

And with that everybody shut up.  _ The Wheel of Chaos always brings terrible results _ .

One by one, the operators went out and randomly took out a piece of paper from the metallic box. As each of them took out their respective papers, they then showed it to Thatcher who then whispered their allegiance to Kaid who is writing out their names on the white board. 

The teams so far are:

Jedi Team

| 

Sith Team  
  
---|---  
  
Hibana

Capitao

The Germans

The French

The Canadians

Blackbeard

Castle 

Ash

Warden

Nomad

Sledge

Zofia

Ying

Maverick

The Australians

Jackal 

Oryx

| 

Echo

Caveira

The entire Spetznaz

The Italians

Smoke

The South Koreans

Nokk

Valkyrie

Thermite

Pulse

NIGHTHAVEN

Mute

Lesion

Ela

Clash

Mira 

Iana  
  
Some cheered with their designated members, some were wary but overall they were fine and expectant with the results...or so Harry thinks.

“Now these team formations are only meant for the first round, so whatever plans you do will change the name lists here and we will also add a third list for “The Passed On”.

“The Passed On?”

“Well yes, The Passed On. Those who had died and passed on to the Force."

Somebody screamed from afar. “Nerd alert!” And everybody laughed when Harry yelled back. “If you joined in the event, doesn’t that make you a nerd too?” And everybody hollered like it was another of those sass fights Castle always wins. 

\-----------------------

_ Castle was chuckling at the thought to himself, his shoulders shaking with each laugh as he clapped his hands continuously to the camera. _

_ “It seems that I trained you well,” said Castle, “Well done young grasshopper.”  _

_ “Oh! Why, thank you. I’m glad to please you,” Harry replied, pleased with himself. _

_ “Ain’t that what ya said to me last night, baby?” Castle then joked with a wink, and from behind the camera Thermite and Pulse hollered out in surprise, throwing out dollar bills to the air. _

__

_ “YA HIS BITCH NOW!! WELCOME TO THE CLUB!!” _

__

\-----------------------

__

“As for the locations, there will be four virtual arenas; each of them has their own respective mission and challenges. The team that has either completed the most challenges and missions or has the entire opposite team converted or killed wins.”

__

“Understood? Are there any questions?” Harry asked, and there were some murmurs from the audience until Thermite raised his hand.

__

“So, can we use anything to give ourselves the advantage as long as we managed to complete the side missions?” Thermite asked.

__

“Anything.”

__

“Really really anything?”

__

“Yes, Mr Trace. Anything.” Harry’s voice by that point is getting annoyed.

__

Thermite’s eyes turned to each side. “ _ Anything _ ?” He asked again, this time his voice a tone deeper than his usual, his face a cheeky smile.

__

“OH FOR GOD SAKE YES ANYTHING!!!” Thatcher snapped out of the blue.

__

“YES!!!” Everybody exclaimed, and ran off from the room dragging an asleep Smoke by the legs along the way.

__

\-----------------------

__

_ “As soon as we heard the green light, we knew...oh we knew...it’s our motherfucking time to shine!!!” _

__

_ “Oooorah!!” chereed the other engineers as they raised their glasses together in cheer. _

__

_ “Though I did wanna bring out the other stuff - “ Dokkaebi whined. _

__

_ “Ssssshhh,” IQ hushed. “They don’t have to know…” _

__

_ “What do you mean by ‘ the other stuff’?”  _

__

_ Echo just simply smiled creepily at the camera. Jager, Twitch, Mira, IQ, Thermite, Hibana, Dokkaebi and Mute and Iana simply followed his stride, staring straight at the camera dead in their sights. "Guys..?" Harry asks warily. _

__

_ The camera feed then begins to fizz as the last thing the video managed to record was Mute putting his fingers to his mask. _


	4. Training and Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole month of preparations, and shit is flying through the window...

**7th of May, 2020, 5.55pm.**

_ “Throughout the month, everybody worked themselves off with their training and the modifications the arena has provided.  _

_ As the days pass, and the event gets closer, their training has become even more intense, and my ideas on their plannings are starting to become a bit...vague. _

_ I’ve asked a few of the operators about their training progress, though there are a few things that concern me, such as the injuries…” _

\-----------------------

**8th of April, 2020, 9.28 am.**

The scene changes to Doc beating the shit out of his five opponents in front of him with his kendo training staff, looking bored. 

“Too slow, you’ve exposed your weak spots to the opponent that easily for the swift kill; your footwork is sloppy and your defense is beyond humor! Back to your feet and face me again when your skills are proper!”

“Now, go!” he barked, and the fallen opponents scrambled away to lick their wounds.

“I think he’s being too harsh,” Frost mumbled to Twitch as she continued to stare at their training, who just simply ignored them and simply focused on her nails.

“Let him be; it’s the only time he gets to beat the shit out of people without getting detained,” Twitch replied lazily, as they watched Blackbeard step into the sparring mat with determination.

“Are you sure you are ready to face me?” Doc asks the American, raising an eyebrow in question. “You won’t fall that easily like the previous 10?”

“I’m a man full of surprises, Doc,” Blackbeard smirked, and pumped his chests. “Come on!”

Doc simply scoffed, lowered his blade to give the man in front of him an honorary bow, before positioning himself in a defensive stance. “Ready,” he yelled. And Blackbeard positioned himself with the blade pointing at Doc.

“BEGIN!!” 

Instead Blackbeard threw his training staff aside and decided to football tackle the man in front of him to the ground, knocking off the breath out of him. This surprised the two spectators, especially Twitch who cursed out loud with her currently nail polish stained fingers in the air. 

But instead, Doc laughed out loud, even as he was pushing the man aside, and raised himself up back on his feet, still laughing even in a groaned pain on the backside.

“You’ll do  _ very  _ well on the battlefield, I like it!” Doc said, staring at the man in humor.

\-----------------------

_ “....damages…” _

\-----------------------

**16th of April, 2020, 2.36 am.**

The scene shows two buildings; the laboratory and research building and the resident building of the base, where most lights were turned off save from a few windows where several night owls are still active. Everything was still calm when suddenly one of the windows in the first building had a loud explosion that ended up causing the two whole buildings to have a sudden blackout. 

A few surprised curses echoed through the base, but none of them were as loud as the very annoyed Thatcher.

“Who the fuck is working late at 3 am!!?” Thatcher yelled out in a grumbled fury. 

“Sorry, sorry, I think we burnt a fuse,” Bandit yelled out from the opposite building, but none of his yells were heard as the resident building was having their OWN petty argument.

“Noooooooooooo not at the season finale of The Nanny!!!!” Warden yelled out in a dramatised agony from his room, where his loud voice would have woken up a few people from nearby. 

“Ey, you shut the fuck up!” Caveira screamed, opening her windows to point at the balcony next to her.   
  


Warden angrily pulled open his window and stared at the Brazilian woman angrily in the eyes. “No you shut up!” He yelled. 

“You shut up!” She yelled back, pointing the middle finger at the man.

“Why don’t you shut up!!?” Warden yelled back.

“Will the two of you keep quiet? We are trying to sleep here!” Ying hissed from her room.

“FUCK OFF!!” The two of them screamed in unison at Ying.

“IT’S 2 AM. GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP!” Clash suddenly screamed as she pulled open her windows to stare at the three of them.

“No!” Echo suddenly screamed. “Tomorrow’s my only week off, you ain’t the boss of me # _ bāchan!” _

“Why don’t all of you shut up!!?” Thatcher yelled back, opening his window to stare and point at all of the tired operators together.

“You all are ruining my beauty sleep!” Maestro yelled, opening his windows to reveal the man wrapped in a bathrobe with his face lathered with a green-coloured facial mask.

“Could you keep it quiet, we’re trying to have de-stress sex here!” Blitz yelled out in annoyance, his neck covered with a few hickies, behind him a disgruntled Montagne.

“No, keep it up! We’re almost there!!” Smoke suddenly screamed from his open window.

Everybody groaned horrified at the thought of it and argued against each other, until a herd of puppy whines echoed through the building and to their horror, the rays of the flashlight of that very window that no one wanted to disturb was on.

That window opened, and out came Rook, hair tousled in a mess, both of his tired eyes staring angrily at the outside world. 

“Daddy needs his sleep,” he growled out deeply. “And mommy is tired from the babies.  **SO EVERYBODY GO TO BED OR ELSE IT’S PLAIN BREAD AND GREEN TEA FOR A WEEK OF BREAKFAST!!!** ” Rook yelled.

He then pointed at the opposite building. “And  **_someone_ ** out there is going to be helping me with the puppy poop duty!!  **SO FIX THE ELECTRICITY AND GO BACK TO BED** !!” And with that, Rook roughly shuts the windows and pulls the curtains in. 

The whole building is silent save for the dimming whimpers of the puppies. And within 5 seconds everybody scrambled away to bed and fixed the electricity repairs in an instant.

There is a reason why no one wants plain bread and green tea for breakfast.

\-----------------------

_ “...and the bills…” _

\-----------------------

**1st of May, 2020, 8.16 am.**

Harry, Kaid and Thatcher stared at the piles and piles of payment bills laid across the table, stumped and horrified at the results.

Tons and tons of receipts from online shopping for fabric, electrical parts and a sudden increase for medical treatment were fine, but the damage bills, trampolines, LEGO blocks, drone parts, tasers and...car batteries? 

What the ever loving fuck are they doing and why does Bandit need that much batteries?

\-----------------------

_ “Oh, I almost forgot about that incident…” _

\-----------------------

**27th of April, 2020, 4.39 am.**

Smoke, Pulse, and Oryx stood at the edge of a platform to what was supposed to be a few platforms with several trampolines attached to the sides of the walls. Peering at the edge to see the height of the platform to the ground, which is very high, they quickly turned back to stare at Castle.

“Are you really, really, REALLY sure this is safe?” Pulse asks, using both of his hands at the so-called Doom Platform.

“For the third time,” Castle groaned. “We did the calculations, yes, and we made sure we baby-proofed the entire place so that we won’t get any concussions, so it's a Castle-grade safe!”

“So, who’s our willing sacrifice?” Smoke asks casually, and in an instant Oryx immediately pushes the British man off the platform.

Both Pulse and Castle looked at Oryx in aghast, as the screams of Smoke continued as he fell to his impending doom. “He’s noisy, and I needed it.” Oryx said.

But that changed when the screams of horror became into joy, as they turned around to see Smoke jumping on the trampolines with as much enthusiasm of a dog with its favourite chew toy in a game of fetch,

“No no no, don’t jump there we haven’t - ”

But it was too late, Smoke took the jump to the right, and that ended up with him barraging himself to a wooden wall. Sounds of broken wood could be heard and the next thing they know, a whole side of the wooden building fell down to the ground like Jenga blocks.

“ - even finished enforcing the building there...” Castle drawled out in a deep groan, rubbing his face in disdain.

“Oh Jesus Christ!! Is he gonna be okay?” Castle panicked asked, peering out at the debris to look for a sign of his friend.

Oryx scrambled to his feet and was about to turn around, “I will get the Doc-” but instead he was pulled back by the collar of his shirt by Pulse.

“This is James fucking Porter we are talking about, he’ll live,” said Pulse. “You’ll see.”

The three of them stared at the destroyed debris, watching the eerie silence that eloped the construction arena.

“Wait for it...” Pulse drawled out.

And suddenly, the lump of debris shifted, that slowly revealed Smoke's dusty upper half of his body. As he turned his head to face the three of them, his shocked face slowly turned into a mad glee, the kind that is 100% sure going to start a mayhem. 

Smoke suddenly leapt out of the debris in joy, kicking off piles of wood away as he scrambled away and ran back to the platform.

“Let’s do it again!!!” Smoke yelled before he threw himself away to the trampolines, laughing madly.

“Change the wood?” Castle asked, staring at the two of them seriously.

“Change the wood,” Pulse and Oryx nodded in unison.

\-----------------------

_ “Dear God, I hope whatever the engineers are planning will not end up burning the whole arena down…” Harry mumbled, crossing his arms to his chest before he reached out to shut the camera off. _

\-----------------------

_ “We’re gonna bring the whole fucking island down with this shit!! And he’s gonna love it!” Mozzie exclaimed excitedly, with the rest of the engineers behind him screaming in excitement. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> 1\. Granny


	5. The Opening Ceremony (or not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everybody has the patience for opening ceremony speeches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am so sorry that I failed my goal because on that day I had to send in my assignment. And after my previous semester, I went into a depressive lethargic, my sleep schedule became fucked and I skipped meals. Now I am in my second year semester I am going to be busier than ever so I am trying to get some things done while at the same time trying to get myself back together during the lockdown.

\- The Opening Ceremony (or not) -

**4th of May, 2020, 8.30 am**

(after breakfast and morning stretches)

The day of the event began at dawn, the stadium packed with excited audience members who had pre-ordered their tickets a month ago. Screams of excitement filled in the air, flags of the Jedi and Sith teams waving around. With the soundtrack of the classical Star Wars playing in the speakers.

**_“Announcing the beginning of the one day only Rainbow Six Wars Battlefront event! Arriving live, here are the operators of Team Rainbow Six!!”_ **

At the sight of the operators running to the stadium, their cheers became louder, some stood up from their seats jumping in excitement. As the operators ran towards the center of the field, where a makeshift stage and a podium was made, there stood the three leaders of the team: Thatcher, Harry, and Kaid, all stood with pride and dignity.

However, the operators’ faces of excitement dropped to horror whether noticed the five pages of papers held on Harry’s hands as he walked his way to the podium.

“Oh hell no,” Valkyrie groaned. 

“I would like to thank everyone that contributed to…” However, the operators groaned in misery and the crowd echoed with them, familiar with how long the man can sometimes make his speeches a bit  _ too long _ and  _ boring _ .

“This is taking too long!” Smoke whined with a groan, head leaned back and arms left dangling to the side like limp noodles. 

“Got any ideas to quickly wrap this up?” Capitao scoffed, both of his arms folded to himself.

“Allow me,” Sledge offered and began walking towards the stage, breaking the formation line. Thatcher tried to stop the man, however, Kaid held the British man back by holding his shoulder. “Wait, I would like to see what happens next.” 

“Sorry luv,” apologized the giant Scots man, startling his companion as he dragged the man by the arm. Jager turned to the taller man in surprise, following the man to the front of the group. He also let out a squeak when he realized Sledge proceeded to carry him in a princess style

“Hey everyone,” said Sledge, and proceeds to raise the tiny German to the sky with both of his hands. And screamed out loud, lifting the man up and down. “RIOT!!!” 

And everything became chaotic within seconds.

It started simply with a fist thrown at Zofia by her own sister, and that leads to a wrestling match, where an unlucky missed kick landed on Doc who accidentally pushed Caveira to the ground and reigniting their shouting match, and that got worse when both Bandit, Thermite and Smoke declared a full-out guerilla Rambo attack upon everyone else. And Mozzie for no reason began to headbutt people one by one, with helmet included. But his actions enraged Oryx who immediately charged against the chaotic crowd to attack the Australian, knocking off people left and right in the process.

“Screw the intros, let’s fight!!!!” Smoke yelled as he proceeded to throw two more of his smoke grenades before being football-tackled from the side by Blackbeard. Thermite howled out in glee with Mozzie, howling in laughter but quickly split up in an attempt to avoid a sneaking Caveira and Capitao’s electrical arrows.

Somewhere within the chaotic mess, the sound of lightsabers is ignited, causing several unwilling victims to convulse in shock and they had to be forced to be dragged away for cover. Montagne and Clash tried to distract the raging Oryx with evasive matador techniques to give time for them to fall back while at the same time judo-chopping attackers with their own shields. Blitz helped along by flashing the crowd to make a path for the victims. But that did not deter the excited German still in Sledge’s arms, for his body is trembling in excitement. “THROW ME!” Jager yelled to his boyfriend, and Sledge obliged, throwing the German man into the fray and watched him tackle both Ace (who was recording everything) and Echo like a flying fish in mid-air. 

That got worse when Fuze unleashed one of his Matryoshka grenades at the center of the crowd, forcing everyone to part ways to their respective groups. That escalated into Mira trying to put him in a nagging wrestling chokehold but was being held back by both Tachanka and Jackal. But luckily she changed her target to attack Kali instead.

From afar, the three leaders stare at the commotion with surprise. “Well, that was easy,” Thatcher mused as he took a sip of his coffee. But none of that mattered because the crowd went wild, cheering out loud in mad joy. With the banners and flags waving in the air, the hype for the battle became uncontrollable, like flames in an inferno forest fire.

Simply sighing, Thatcher pulled out his trusty mini gong again and began to hit it continuously against the microphone, it’s deafening sound hurting everybody’s ears. “Settle down! Enough with the catfight! Knock it off! ORDER!! ORDER!!” Thatcher screamed, followed by an ear-piercing whistle from Kaid. 

Everybody froze in midway. Staring at the three leaders like cats, alert for possible movements. The operators and leaders had a full staring competition for a second, and the air of awkwardness was broken out when Twitch kicked off Ash by the face who was previously straddling on top of her. 

“We get it, we get it,” he said to the microphone. “All of yer whiny lots don’t want an opening ceremony. Now stop rioting and let’s get this show on the road!”

The crowd and the operators proceed to cheer in happiness, both hands raised to the air in fists.

“After an hour’s timeout break!” 

Immediately everybody went back to groaning in misery. “Awwww...” they whined.

“NOW GET!” Thatcher ordered, pointing at the seats. With their heads held low, the operators slowly trekked their way to the bleacher seats. At the same time, Kaid immediately snaps his fingers and Thermite ran towards the stage and quickly snatched the microphone out of Harry’s hands.

“Final bets everyone. Everybody, place your final bets! Who will it be? Will it be the Jedi or will it be the Sith team? A two, two, three hundred, three hundred Jedi dollar bet, now we gotta four, four five, six, seven hundred no make it…” 

With a skill of a Texan auctioneer, Thermite began to quickly collect and announce the bets value of each respective team. And somewhere in the background, the speakers begin to play EDM beats that go well according to the Thermites flow of bidding speed.

“And two three three four five Sith hundred dollars, Sith hundred dollars, Sith hundred dollars, now with a seven seven eight eight...now a 12 hundred dollar, dollar, Jedi hundred dollar...” 

So for the whole hour of delay, at least the crowd and the operators could enjoy the rhythmic beats of Thermite’s speed announcer bettings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's a nod to the ATLA prison riot scene. I previously wanted to add a scene where Tachanka helped create more chaos by using his LMG against the crowd, but then because of what's happening, I took it out because it felt too extreme. For Termite's part refer to the Auctioneer Beats video in Youtube, but please tell me in the comments if it is offensively stereotyping then I will change it.
> 
> Edit: It seems that I have forgotten to put some interview scenes in this chapter so this weekend I will fix the errors later.


End file.
